


Daddy

by Corruption



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angry Sex, Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Biting, Consensual Violence, Creampie, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Humiliation, Kitchen Sex, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Nipple Licking, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sex on Furniture, Size Kink, Spanking, Table Sex, Top Kageyama Tobio, Unsafe Sex, Very slight tho, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corruption/pseuds/Corruption
Summary: Kageyama comes home angry and you have to suffer the consequences.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a friend because they were sad. And yes, that is, indeed, a very original title, thank you very much

You were chatting with your best friend when you heard the door open and slam shut. 

You flinched and quickly sat up, your phone forgotten on the couch. 

You stood up and went to peek through the doorway that gives you the view of the corridor and was surprised to see your boyfriend, Kageyama. 

You went out of you poor hiding spot, and stood a few feet away from Kageyama. He was taking off his shoes.

“Babe?” You called out to him. 

He turned to you, brows scrunched up into a hard frown. 

His features softened a minuscule bit when he saw you. 

You were dressed in your casual clothes, shorts and one of Kageyama’s t-shirts.

You were home early because one of your teachers was sick so your class was let out earlier. You were about to ask him if he wanted something to eat, but he put his now taken off shoes beside him and stood up. 

You sensed something wrong. 

Usually your boyfriend would open his arms and let you run into him for a hug, but this didn’t happen. Then it hit you.

Kageyama was angry. Very angry. 

That realization was a bit too late because you were already slammed into the nearest wall, Kageyama’s cold blue eyes staring into yours. 

They were full of rage. 

You yelped from the slight pain, but the sound was quickly muffled by a forceful kiss. 

He forced his tongue into your mouth, the wet muscle quickly finding it’s way through your lips. 

You whined, gripping his biceps with your hands. He bit your lip, drawing blood. 

You whimpered into the kiss, tears prickling your eyes at the pain. Kageyama didn’t care. 

He released your mouth and started trailing wet, open-mouthed kisses along your neck. 

He harshly bit the sensitive spot on your neck, making you yelp, bringing one of your hands off of his bicep and instead gripping his shoulder. 

He placed a lot of hickies on your neck too, which will probably bloom a dark purple from the harshness. 

You could feel your pussy getting wetter from the actions of your boyfriend. 

Then, unexpectedly, Kageyama grabbed your hair, and pulled, leading you to the kitchen with the help of it. 

“Ouch!—“ “Shut up.” 

You were gonna tell Kageyama to stop pulling so hard because it hurt, but your boyfriend beat you to it. 

Kageyama pushed you onto the kitchen table, the back of your thighs hitting the edge. 

He put one of his hands on your collarbone and pushed. Your hands flew to his wrist to push his hand off, but the hand didn't budge. 

You hit your back hard against the surface of the table, making you scream out a curse. 

“Shut up.” Kageyama told you once again, though this time it was said with such a cold tone, successfully sending shivers down your spine. 

Your panties were getting wet now. 

You gulped and ground out in a shaking voice, 

“Yes, Daddy,” 

Kageyama’s lips pulled into a cocky smirk for a second but the angry expression came back quickly. 

Your boyfriend went to stand in between your open thighs. He finally pulled his hand away and your own hands fell limply to your sides. 

You heard fabric being ripped. 

Confusion.

‘What happened?’ You stilled for a second but then looked at your chest.

The shirt was torn open, exposing your breasts. 

Your breath hitched when you connected the dots. 

Then Kageyama’s hand cupped one of them and he leaned down, taking the perked up nipple into his mouth. 

You could feel his tongue circle the little bud, then came a hard bite. 

You hissed, scrunching up your eyes and fruitlessly trying to pull your boyfriend off your breast. 

Kageyama licked around the bite almost apologetically, then pulled off with a wet pop. He gave your other breast the same treatment, but this time not biting.

‘Phew,’ 

Unfortunately, your expectations were too high. 

Once you were mildly relaxed, Kageyama took that as a perfect opportunity. 

He bit again, even harder. 

You jumped in pain. 

Pulling off from the breast he wiped his lips with the back of his hand and told you disappointedly, “Never let your guard down, moron,” making your cheeks burn with embarrassment and tears brim in your eyes. 

There was a wet spot on your shorts.

Kageyama curiously looked down at your crotch, and whistled. You turned your head away. 

“Wet already? You masochistic slut,” he punctuated the word ‘slut’ by a slap to your breast. 

You yelped, bringing your hands up to cover them up. 

“Tobi—“ 

You didn’t realize your mistake. 

He once again grabbed your hair and pulled you up to his eye level. Your glassy eyes looked into angry blue. 

“Did I tell you that you could call me ‘Tobio?’” 

You didn’t say anything. 

“Did I?” he asked, voice threatening.

“No! I’m sorry, Daddy!” You almost screamed out. 

“That’s better. Listen to your daddy, useless whore,” he let go of your hair.

You didn’t fall back onto the table again, thanks to your hands keeping you stable.

Kageyama walked out of the space between your thighs, and put one of his hands on his hip.

What a model.

“Turn around,” he said, and you obliged.

You have to obey your daddy, otherwise you will be a bad girl. You don't want to be a bad girl. 

You laid on the table face first, the pressure on you breasts creating a dull sting. 

Kageyama walked back up to you, and looked at your clothed ass. 

He licked his lips. 

You didn’t see that. 

He the grabbed the waistband of your shorts and pulled them down together with your panties, leaving your ass exposed. 

You yelped at the unexpected action.

Your juices can flow freely now. 

Your face burned. You wanted to cover up, but that would anger Kageyama more and you would get harsher punishment so you didn’t. 

“Slut.” 

Not even a second after calling you that, he spanked you. 

Hard. 

You trembled, a red handprint already blooming on you ass cheek. 

“Who’s the only one that gets to see you like that?” He asked, not even waiting for an answer before spanking you on your other ass cheek. 

“You, Daddy!” You answered in a high, trembling voice. 

“You’re the only one—“ 

Kageyama slapped your asscheeck again, right on top of the already bloomed handprint. You shrieked. 

Tears started slowly fall down your cheeks from the sting. 

He plunged two of his fingers into your slick pussy. 

“Oof,” You forcefully exhaled, the sudden feeling of something your pussy being unexpected. 

Kageyama started to pump his fingers in and out at a fast pace. 

You started to move your hips in time with his fingers, meeting them halfway.

“Damn, you really are slutty, huh? Fucking yourself like that on my fingers, don’t you have any shame?” 

His unoccupied hand circled your neck and squeezed. 

You stilled your hips, the sudden restriction of air stunning you. 

Your hands flew to Kageyama's arm, clawing at it, hardly managing to even budge it, no matter what you did.

The restriction of air is making you dizzy.

Your pussy gushes your essence again.

“Why did you stop?” He asked in a feigned confused tone. “Aww, don’t tell me it hurts?” 

He lessened the pressure on your airways a bit, letting you breathe in some air after coughing a few times. 

‘Yes, it fucking hurts, goddamn!’ 

You wished you could say that, but you learned from your past mistakes. 

“Since you’re so eager to have my cock in your slutty pussy, there’s no need to even prepare you,” he let go of your throat, you cushioning your head with your forearms. 

You could hear him take off his pants and boxers. 

He stroked his cock a bit, then without any warning bottomed out in you in one swift thrust, making you yelp out, more tears flowing out of your eyes and down your red cheeks. 

He started thrusting hard and harsh without even waiting for you to adjust, your small pussy stretching so much around his thick cock that you feared it with tear. 

“How do you like daddy’s big, fat cock, babygirl?” 

The loud skin on skin slaps resonated through the whole kitchen. 

“I love it, Daddy! Please fuck my tight pussy with your huge cock! My pussy is made for it!” 

You shouted without any hesitation, eager to take his cock and make him happy, since he obviously had a bad day. 

He chuckled and sped up his thrusts.

Since you were already turned on from his actions at the corridor, your orgasm has been building since then. 

“Daddy, I-I’m going to come!” You said though loud moans. 

“Already? You love my cock that much?”

He then leaned in next to your ear, his hot breath fanning it, making you shiver. 

“Then come for me, y/n,” he whispered in a low tone, and that was enough. 

You were pushed over the edge, your orgasm crashing over you, making you see white. 

You screamed out Kageyama’s name, not caring for the consequences. 

Your pussy clamped onto Kageyama’s cock, creaming all over it. 

You slumped onto your forearms, drained. 

Kageyama leaned back and kept thrusting, making you whine because of the overstimulation. 

Your whole body is oversensitive.

Kageyama does not relent in the slightest, eagerly chasing his own climax, the cum you spilled all over him making the slide of his cock even more slick. 

You could feel him speeding up even more, pistoning in and out of you even faster, his climax oh so close. 

With the last slap of skin, his hips pushed flush with your ass. 

You could feel his cock pulse inside you, filling you with cum. 

You sighed, the cum making you feel even more full. 

Both of you didn't move the slightest, savoring the moment. 

After a minute or so, you felt something warm filling you again. 

He didn't come again, did he? 

That's impossible? 

You pushed yourself up my your arm, looking over your shoulder at Kageyama. 

There is a grin on his face. 

You then realize. 

Your eyes widen upon that realization and you try to wriggle out of his grasp.

He is pissing inside you. 

But unfortunately, you are way more weaker after your high, that you couldn't do much other than accept the piss that is filling you. 

After a few moments, your boyfriend huffed and pulled out his soft and spent cock. 

The cum and piss is leaking out of you, onto the floor of your kitchen. 

Your cheeks burn with humiliation, tears gathering in your eyes. 

You turn your eyes away from Kageyama, slumping into the table and burying your face into your forearms.

Kageyama snickers, kisses your ass cheeks as a makeshift apology and leaves the room. 

You are left there, on the table, with cum and piss leaking out of you, cheeks stained with tears. 

What a better way to satisfy your angry boyfriend besides this? 

You wouldn't know.


End file.
